


Кошмары

by Nightblink



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помимо доброго волшебства, всегда существовали и кошмары. Рапунцель знала это, как никто другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары

Маленькая Рапунцель любила сказки, которые читала ей матушка. Озвученные тихим, мелодичным голосом, они словно укутывали в теплое одеяло, оживали перед глазами и во снах, когда она уже лежала в кровати. Сказочные персонажи проникали в реальность, становясь её частью — и позволяли не замечать скептической улыбки матушки, появляющейся в ответ на рассказы о том, что все эти «выдумки людей из внешнего мира» существуют. Потому что для Рапунцель они были самыми настоящими. Как книги, как сама матушка, как Паскаль.

Фонарики, каждый год взлетающие в небо в День её рождения.

Шелест крыльев Зубной Феи над ухом в ночной тишине после того, как у нее выпадал очередной молочный зуб. 

Странные штуки, очень сладкие на вкус и настолько же твердые — матушка называла их, кажется, леденцами, – которые появлялись в одну из зимних ночей. 

И — красивые ледяные узоры на окнах, которые так напоминали её собственные, пока еще неумелые, рисунки на стенах.

Рапунцель нравилось думать, что здесь, в башне, иногда бывает кто-то, кроме нее и матушки. Кто-то добрый, волшебный — как её волосы — и заботливый, оставляющий сладости и забавные золотые монетки с изображением солнца. Иногда ей казалось, что за её спиной мелькало что-то — кто-то — с белыми волосами (шерстью?), но когда она оборачивалась, там никого не было. Обычная комната. Обычная кровать. Открытое окно, в которое залетали снежинки. 

...Но, помимо доброго волшебства, были и кошмары. Они тоже приходили ночью. Не той зимней ночью, когда появлялись сладости, и не тогда, когда прилетала Зубная Фея — они словно избегали её невидимых друзей.

Кошмары стучались в окна длинными костлявыми пальцами, похожими на ветки деревьев, заслоняли лунный свет, создавая жуткий театр теней на одеяле — и даже развитая фантазия Рапунцель не могла найти этому более приятного объяснения, потому что вокруг башни не было ни одного достаточно высокого дерева. Едва слышными шагами они поднимались по лестнице, отодвигали сквозняком штору, заменяющую дверь, шелестели страницами книг, которые лежали на столике, и рассыпались тихими смешками, стоило Рапунцель пошевелиться. Отражались в зеркале высокой черно-белой мужской фигурой, слишком страшной, чтобы быть человеком, но так сильно напоминающей рассказы-страшилки матери про людоедов. Эта фигура пугала больше всего, потому что иногда появлялась у изножья кровати и смотрела желтыми глазами, жутко усмехаясь. 

Это был главный кошмар. Вокруг него кружил черный туман, выползающий из-под кровати и протягивающий щупальца, его усмешка пугала так, что отнимался голос, оставляя лишь возможность шептать, и позвать матушку было совсем невозможно. В такие ночи Рапунцель заворачивалась в свои волосы, закрывала глаза и тихо пела, чувствуя, как её окутывают спасительный свет и тепло. Мягкая, успокаивающая магия, принадлежащая ей, разгоняла мрак, заставляла страхи забиваться по углам, снова прятаться под кроватью, впитываться в стены и замолкать, а фигуру — исчезать, зло оскалившись. Им — ему, — никогда не удавалось добраться до нее, и, честно говоря, было даже жутко подумать о том, что произошло бы, если бы хоть одна попытка увенчалась успехом.

Магия волос защищала её ночью. Днем её защищала матушка.

...В тот день, когда Рапунцель лишилась всего этого, даже успокаивающие объятия Юджина и радость от встречи с родителями не могли успокоить дрожь. Потому что она была уверена, что краем глаза заметила знакомый черный туман, высокий силуэт и почти услышала стук в окно, когда осматривала свою новую комнату. От внезапного осознания происходящего было страшно даже дышать.

Магия покинула её.

Кошмары — нет.


End file.
